


Under the Sea

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, submarine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: Greg has to search a submarine because of a case. Somehow it starts to move with him on board. He soon gets some unexpected and weird but much appreciated help.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have absolutely no idea about submarines. I made something up, so please forgive me, if there are things impossible happening inside this fic.

Greg cursed himself for having come here. No, he cursed himself for not having told his team that he was coming here. What had he been thinking? Bloody hell!  
He was still holding his gun but it was of no use. He put it back into the holster and took his mobile instead. He stared at the display that told him there was no signal available.  
“Fuck!” He yelled.   
He moved back towards the ladder leading up and moved the mobile over his head. Still no signal.  
Then there were the noises. The metal around him was cracking and the whole thing started to move. Greg tensed. What the fuck?  
Whose stupid idea has it been to come here and look for evidence? Oh yes, it was Sherlock bloody Holmes who told him to come here and investigate.   
Moreover, where was he now? Not with him. Of course not. He could not be bothered coming on board a submarine. Neither could John in that case because Sherlock did not want him to go.   
That was why Greg went all by himself.   
After having climbed inside, he moved through several doors and openings all through the ship. Suddenly he was able to hear gunfire. He hurried back but bullets hit the steel around him and ricocheted. He hid behind a steel door and was able to hear the way out being blocked. No, not blocked. Closed.  
He did not move because he could not be sure that he was alone on board the submarine.  
He was stuck. By now, he was rather sure he was alone. However, who was moving the thing?  
Greg swallowed. He was sweating already and threw his jacket on the ground. He rolled up his shirtsleeves.  
Slowly he moved through the ship. There must be a radio somewhere, right?   
He felt the ship sinking, so to say. Nausea threatened to make an appearance and he had to close his eyes concentrating hard on something else. Not vomiting.

Instead, he had a vision of Mycroft Holmes and he tore his eyes open again. How was that not causing an attack of nausea? His thoughts spoke with Sherlock’s voice.  
How was that even possible? Perhaps he was not only locked inside a submarine, but also being attacked by a poison he could not smell or see?  
Perhaps he was just stupid. Or was he getting mad?   
“You have to come down, Gregory.” Great, now there was Mycroft Holmes speaking inside his head. It was getting better and better. Greg snorted.  
“I really need to get out.” Greg murmured and kept listening. There were not any noises except for the cracking of the hull.  
Greg kept looking for the radio. Actually, he was looking for the bridge. However, this was a submarine. Does it even have a bridge?  
He sighed and climbed through several parts. He picked up some bottled water on his way as well as some wrapped up sandwiches.   
Finally, he found the radio. There were also several displays as well as the periscope. He did not want to press any buttons. He might shoot a torpedo, if he did.  
In his mind, Sherlock snorted while John just shook his head.  
“Perhaps there is a manual somewhere?” He gnawed on his lip and opened every place possible. He found nothing.  
He gave up and sat on the Commander’s Chair ruffling his hair. Then he eyed the periscope and slowly advanced. He peered through it and grabbed the handles tightly.  
Sherlock’s voice yelled “Aargh” inside his head several times and Greg let go. He even saw the smirk on the detective’s face.  
“I am getting insane.” He shook his head and sat back into the chair. He rested his head back and closed his eyes. He tried to find a solution.  
Someone interrupted his thoughts and poked into his chest.  
“Wake up, Gregory. Just sitting around isn’t very productive, is it?” It was Mycroft bloody Holmes right in front of him. Greg shot up and halfway stood at attention.  
“What? Mr Holmes, how … I mean why …” He did not know what to say.  
“At ease, Detective Inspector. I don’t want you to suffer a stroke.” He raised an imperious brow leaning on his bloody umbrella. Who had an umbrella on a submarine?  
Greg relaxed. He suddenly was full of hope. Surely, Mycroft Holmes knew everything there was to know about submarines.  
A weird hallucination was his only hope to get out. Splendid!  
If he would get out, he would kill Sherlock. Very slowly.  
“I assume you have searched the submarine for anything helpful, Gregory?” The imaginary Mycroft asked.  
Greg stared at Mycroft’s image and swallowed. He decided to answer. Ignoring his brain could lead to more problems. If this was his brain’s solution to his problem, then so shall it be.  
“You assume right. I have found nothing so far. I was not able to identify a proper radio or at least I could not make it work.” Holo-Myc glared at him.  
“Follow me.” He simply ordered and Greg did just so.  
“I knew you were his bloody pet.” A very smug Sherlock told him. This statement Greg decided to ignore.  
Holo-Myc led him deeper into the submarine. They entered the Commander’s cabin.  
Greg at once started to search the room. There was another radio and he tried to call for help. Finally, he was able to contact the coastguard. He closed his eyes and his heart beat very fast.  
Holo-Myc sat on the edge of the table and looked at him.  
At first, they did not want to believe him and thought he was making fun. At the end, they were putting him through to Scotland Yard and he spoke to Sergeant Donovan.  
“Jesus, Boss, where are you?” She asked.  
“On a fucking submarine.” He replied.  
“What? How?” She was speechless.  
“Sherlock told me to investigate and so I did. Well, there were gunshots and the boat dove with me still on board. Now I am stuck.”  
“Are you hurt? God, whom am I going to contact?” She almost panicked.  
“Get Sherlock. He will know what to do.” He ordered.  
“Really, boss? May I hurt him?” She eagerly asked.  
“Please, don’t. I will do it myself.” Mycroft cleared his throat.  
“You’ve got supplies?” She asked.  
“I found water and sandwiches but I am not sure how to find out about the oxygen.” Greg sighed.  
“Well, Sherlock will know, right?” She spoke acidly.  
“Sally, sarcasm does not help me out of here.” Greg chided.  
“I know, boss. I am sorry. I will call him right away.” They hung up.  
“I will help you out of here, Gregory. Don’t worry, please.” Holo-Myc sounded very soft all of a sudden and it made Greg look up. Their eyes met and the distance between them had melted.  
He shook his head like a wet dog. He had no other choice but wait for Sally to call him back. He hoped to hear good news.  
“So, why are you imagining my darn brother?” There was Sherlock again and now he was right in front of him, too. He sat on the desk and his long legs dangled over the edge.  
“Well, I can as well talk to you. I have lost my mind anyway.” Greg giggled. Sherlock raised a brow. Alternatively, perhaps Greg should call him Holo-Lock? The giggling became louder.  
“So?” Holo-Lock insisted.  
“I am not sure. Perhaps it is because I trust him to help me. I mean, I know he always helped you.” Holo-Lock’s head shot up and his eyes were on fire.  
“Excuse me? Help? How? I cannot remember any help from him! Quite the contrary! I …” Greg interrupted his hallucination.  
“Don’t deny it. Your brother does care for you a lot. He always bailed you out and he will keep doing it, if it becomes necessary again. He stocks up your fridge. He provides information for your, our, cases. He …” Now Holo-Lock interrupted him.  
“Are you besotted with my brother, Graham?” He asked. Greg ignored the wrong name because he knew he did it on purpose.  
“Are you besotted with your Captain, Sherlock?” The imagination blushed deeply and Greg sniggered.  
“I think, I understand.” Holo-Lock admitted.  
“And since no one will ever know about this, I am telling you that I do like him. I mean, he is a very attractive man. He is good looking and always perfectly groomed and dressed.” Greg smiled.  
“Plus, he is very powerful. That’s supposed to be sexy, too, right?” He asked. Now it was Greg’s turn to blush and Holo-Lock smirked.  
The radio crackled and Sally’s voice called out for him.  
“Boss, you there?” He snatched the headset and answered.  
“Where else could I be, Sally?” He said but smiled doing so.  
“We informed everyone and there is a diving-team on the way. We also found the vessel’s Commander and he will soon be on the radio to help you getting out of it.”  
Greg didn’t know what to say because how on earth should he get out of a submarine?   
“You could crawl into the torpedo tube and replace the torpedo. Then someone could use the remote control and push the red button.” Holo-Lock quietly laughed. Greg had to close his eyes to force himself to remain silent. Instead, he just sighed.  
“I was promised that the Commander will talk you through it.” Sally said.  
“I should hope so. I don’t want to suffocate in here.” Greg sounded a bit stressed.  
“You won’t. We do everything needed, boss. Do you want me to stay on the radio with you?” She offered.  
“No, it’s OK. I will manage. You go and do your job. And mine.” He ordered.  
“I’ll be back, boss.” They hung up again and Greg put the headset back on the radio.  
“Gregory? You have to relax. Look in there.” Greg looked up and saw Holo-Myc pointing at a cupboard. Slowly he walked over and opened it. Inside he found a bottle of fine whiskey and a glass.   
“Why the hell not?” He whispered into the room and took it. He sat behind the desk and poured a double. He carefully sniffed it and it was fantastic.  
“Such a shame I am not able to join you.” Holo-Myc said making Greg look up.  
“We could always have a drink together when I am back.” Greg offered.  
“You need to ask me again then.” The image smiled at him.  
“I surely will.” Greg replied.   
Holo-Myc moved up close and lowered his head so their noses almost touched.  
“I look forward to our little date, Gregory.” His breath ghosted over Greg’s face and he swallowed. The place inside his trousers felt smaller suddenly and arousal ran up and down his spine.  
“Perhaps John and I will come for dinner, too.” Holo-Lock said and Greg’s head shot up.  
“No!” He yelled. Holo-Myc pushed Holo-Lock away and swatted him on his arse with his umbrella. Greg loudly laughed and suddenly felt much better.  
The image of Sherlock slowly faded into nothing and only Holo-Myc stayed. He focused on Greg.  
“You should rest a bit. I will wake you when someone calls over the radio.”   
“I can use the Commander’s bed in here. Surely he has a bed somewhere?” Greg stood and looked around some more. He had not really noticed before but there was a bed hidden behind parts of the cabin. It was enough for Greg and he got rid of his shoes.  
He already was a bit smelly. Perhaps he could find clothes that fit him later. Perhaps he could find the washroom. Moreover, the loo? Surely, the Commander had his own bath.  
Greg placed his head on the pillow and a second later Holo-Myc sat by his side. He was very close. He was too close for comfort. Greg swallowed and tried to move towards the wall.  
“Sleep, Gregory. I will watch over you.” Greg did not know what to say. This was a bit creepy. The things his mind came up with were actually very, very creepy.  
Lucky him, no one would ever find out about this.  
“Thank you …” He closed his eyes and his head fell to the side. The last thing he felt was the blanket being pulled up over his body.


	2. Chapter Two

Greg woke because someone poked into his chest and side. A velvety voice called his name.  
“Gregory? Wake up now! The Commander is calling to help you. Gregory!” Greg tore his eyes open. He slowly focused and found Holo-Myc still by his side.  
“How long did I sleep?” He asked tiredly.  
“Several hours. Now get up.” Holo-Myc urged him to move and Greg stumbled over to the radio. He answered the call.  
“This is Commander Myers. I am here to help you leave the submarine.” The voice said.  
“I am glad to hear that, Commander. What am I supposed to do?” Greg asked.  
“You are lucky, we are a Royal Navy submarine created for science. Simply military ones would have been your death. So, there is an emergency exit at the bottom of the submarine. It has to be flooded. Only when flooded you are able to open the floodgate and you can swim outside.” Greg listened and needed a bit until he fully understood.  
“But we are deep down. I don’t have any oxygen on me. How will I survive that?” He asked quietly while Holo-Myc’s tender hand kept moving over his back.  
“You have to trust us. There will be marine divers outside the submarine waiting for you. They will have anything you need and lead you up. This will take time because of the pressure.” The Commander explained.  
“How many times have you done this?” Greg asked. The hand on his back stopped moving. The Commander cleared his throat.  
“Well, never. This is our first. We have only trained for this.” He admitted.  
“Great.” Greg sighed. Tender fingers were caressing his neck.  
“Trust us. We will take care of it. You will be rescued.” The Commander assured him.  
“I do trust you.” They ended their call and Greg closed his eyes.  
“God …” He groaned and hid his face behind his hands. Holo-Myc kept touching him.  
“I won’t leave you. And you can trust him and his men. Everything will work out, Gregory.”  
“How do you know that?” Greg asked.  
“I know things.” Greg quietly laughed.  
“You sure do.” He wished for more from his hallucination. Actually, he wanted more than a hallucination. He craved some real company.  
“Be assured, my brother will be waiting for you, Gordon.” Holo-Lock was back and stood in front of him leaning on the desk. Greg looked up.  
“How can you two even be here?” He asked shaking his head.  
“You know we aren’t here, right?” Holo-Lock said tilting his head.  
“Of course we are here, brother-mine. Please do not upset Gregory.” Holo-Myc chided.  
“I am imagining two people who aren’t here arguing about me. I am insane.” Greg outright laughed. The sound made both Holo-Myc and Holo-Sherlock look at him. Both raised their imperious brows.  
“He does not appreciate our help and support, brother-mine. I am better off with John.” Holo-Sherlock said indignantly.  
“You sure are, brother-dear.” Holo-Myc smirked when his hallucination of a brother faded away.  
“I am barking mad.” Greg told Holo-Myc shaking his head.  
“No, you are not.” His words were ignored and Greg had another drink. Suddenly Holo-Myc took the bottle away. Greg looked at him.  
“Give it back!” He ordered a bit angrily.  
“No, you can’t be drunk when being rescued. You need to swim and dive and mostly concentrate. You have to understand what the men outside will ask you to do. Do you hear me, Gregory?” Holo-Myc stared at him. Greg swallowed.  
“Since I am not deaf, I sure do. Plus, I am not stupid. I know you are right.” He sighed.  
“Let’s sit down and wait together. We can’t do much more, can we?” Holo-Myc suggested. Greg just sat down on the bed and his big brown eyes were glued to his very attractive hallucination.  
“If I get out of here alive, I will come and see you.” Greg told the foggy image by his side.  
“You do see me now, you know?” Holo-Myc said looking at him.  
“I probably want to touch you, too.” Greg said.  
“Excuse me?” Holo-Myc answered.  
“I need to feel the real you close when telling you. You know?” Greg tried to explain.  
“But I am the real me, Gregory. Stop fussing about it.” Holo-Myc chided.  
“I am not discussing this with a hallucination. Stop bothering me!” Greg glared at him.  
“I don’t understand why you are angry with me all of a sudden.” Holo-Myc sounded confused.  
“God, both you and your brother are so the same!” Greg became loud.  
“Don’t mention my brother!” Holo-Myc was louder now, too.  
“If you are going to stalk me during my stay at an asylum …” Greg sounded threatening.  
“Why would you stay at an asylum?” Holo-Myc asked sounding even more confused.  
“Because of you and your bloody brother who appear by my side while I am actually alone on a submarine. Oh, and I keep talking to them meaning I am hearing voices!” Greg started to sound rather shrill.  
“Perhaps you should think about the why, Gregory.” Holo-Myc suggested icily.  
“What why?” Greg asked with venom in his voice.  
“Why you are imagining Sherlock and myself as your company in a life-threatening situation.” They glared at each other when Greg found no answer to that.  
After a few minutes Greg turned away and sat on the metal floor.  
“Why don’t you talk to me, Gregory?” Holo-Myc asked and floated closer.  
Greg just closed his eyes and turned his head away from the image he had created.  
“Gregory?” Holo-Myc sounded almost insecure. Greg did not speak to him. He also did not open his eyes.


	3. Chapter Three

Greg ignored Holo-Myc as long as he could. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw him still hovering around but he had stopped talking.  
Anyway, Greg shot up when there was a banging noise on the hull. His eyes darted around as if the metal would crack and he would drown.  
“I believe it’s time, Gregory.” Holo-Myc was close to him suddenly. Only then Greg looked at him.  
“I will talk to you later.” He walked into the place with the floodgates. He looked around and swallowed.  
He remembered what the Commander had told him and pushed the needed buttons to flood the room after he had climbed inside and closed the lid above him.  
Somehow it felt like committing suicide. And even though he was a rather good swimmer this felt absolutely wrong.   
Soon the water was splashing around his knees. He looked around a bit wildly but wasn’t able to do anything but wait.  
Suddenly there was Holo-Myc again. He was in the water with him. The weird thing was that he was still wearing his suit and carrying his damn umbrella.   
“Will you look at me now, Gregory?” He asked.  
“Yeah, well. Sure. There is nothing else to do but drown, isn’t it?” Greg snorted. The water was up to his mid thighs.  
“Listen to me carefully. Inhale deeply. Get as much air into your lungs as possible right before you are covered. They will open the hull from the outside and the pressure will suck you out. Cover your head and protect it as good as you can. It will take a few seconds until they can get a hold on you. But they will have oxygen and they will rescue you.” Holo-Myc stared into his eyes.  
“What makes you so sure?” Greg asked.  
“Trust me, Gregory.” His voice was smooth and it made his brain melt.  
“Stop swooning, Graham, and concentrate. As much as I hate to admit it but my brother is right. They will rescue you. You can trust him.” There was Holo-Lock again swimming in circles around them. He also was clad in his usual attire such as a suit and his dark coat.  
Greg looked at him and said nothing.  
“OK, never mention it again.” Holo-Lock said splashing at Holo-Myc who unfolded his umbrella.  
“Mention what?” Greg asked losing the ground beneath his feet.  
“That Mycroft is right. That I agree with him.” He snorted.  
“I promise to never mention it, OK? But I need you two to know that your presence here, may it be real or in my bloody head, does help me a lot. Whatever.” Greg had to start swimming now while Mycroft still stood tall and Sherlock swam in circles around them.   
The Holo-Brothers were sort of immune to the water and the cold while Greg did feel it rather badly. His teeth were shattering and it felt like he swam in ice-water.  
The water had almost reached the top of the room. The flooding was almost complete.  
“Prepare!” Holo-Myc ordered seriously and was gone.  
“Remember my words!” Holo-Lock told him and dove into the water. His feet were kicking above the water for a second and Greg saw his dress-shoes.  
He protected his head and breathed several times until there was no more space between his lips and the metal above him. He held his breath.


	4. Chapter Four

His eyes were open and he waited. There were still noises coming from the hull outside. He looked around if he could see the Holo-Brothers but they were gone. He was alone.   
Would he die alone?   
He thought of all the things he should have done and should not have.  
“God, if I get out of here I bloody will talk to Mycroft. I will tell him that I have feelings for him, that I like him. I will ask him out for drinks and food.”  
Faces passed through his mind, people he remembered, dead bodies and their murderers. Lots of cases he had solved by Sherlock’s side. The times with Sherlock when he was sick because of drug abuse. The months when Sherlock had stayed with him and his wife had left.  
The moment when Sherlock had entered the first crime scene with him. He had solved the crime in seconds. He had still looked like a junkie and moved hectically but it worked. Greg had promised him more work if he behaved. And he did.  
Greg pressed his lips together. He wanted to inhale but knew it can’t happen. He desperately needed to breathe.  
Finally, his body was forced through the floodgate and out into the sea. He tumbled through the water and the pressure around him made him open his mouth. He screamed and bubbles formed.  
He felt hands on his arms and tore open his eyes. An oxygen tube was pushed between his lips and soon he was able to breath. They hovered in the water and didn’t move upwards. He very much wanted to leave the bloody sea but knew better. The pressure would kill him.  
He kept hanging with the divers who partly swam around him or even entered the submarine. Two always stayed with him.  
It took them a very long time until his head broke through the surface and he could see the sun again. He tore away the tube and inhaled. Of course, he also inhaled lots of seawater and coughed his lungs out.  
A soldier pulled Greg on board a Royal Navy boat that brought him back to shore. He rested on his back like a half dead fish or something.  
All the time he kept looking around searching for Mycroft Holmes. He almost expected him to be here. He was rather disappointed when neither Mycroft nor Sherlock appeared. They weren’t in the water; they weren’t on board the boat and they weren’t waiting for him on the beach.  
They were just gone. Greg bodily felt the loss. He kept thinking of how he should confront them about this. Well, probably he should not confront them about this. But he had promised himself he would talk to Mycroft if he survived this ordeal. And he did survive it, didn’t he?  
He needed to ask Sherlock for his brother’s contact details. The British government’s private address wasn’t really in the bloody phonebook.  
Greg’s mind was racing and his thoughts were wild. He only became himself again when arriving at a hospital and being checked over.  
When he was told he needed to rest, he had no arguments. He looked around and wondered about the very nice room he was in. He didn’t want to think too much. It hurt to do so.  
He pulled up the duvet and closed his eyes. He quickly fell asleep.  
He dreamed.


	5. Chapter Five

He was back in the submarine. Only this time it was smaller and the water was everywhere. Holo-Lock swam in circles with tons of yellow rubber duckies. Holo-Myc was lounging on top of a floatable palm and holding his umbrella. He was also talking to him.  
“Gregory, I heard you made it. I am glad to hear that. So is my younger sibling, even though he won’t say so.”  
“Thank you. I actually missed you when being rescued. Where have you been?” Greg asked.  
“I have been there all the time. Only you couldn’t see me or my brother.” Holo-Myc replied.  
“Oh, I see.” Greg said.  
“You do?” Holo-Myc asked. Greg shook his head.  
“No, not really.” Then he smiled and so did Holo-Myc.  
“Now I am glad you are still around. I thought I might have lost you at sea.” Greg said.  
“I needed to make sure you made it, Gregory. I am glad you are safe.” Holo-Myc lifted a cocktail.  
“Cheers!” Greg said grinning. Holo-Lock threw a rubber-duck at his brother but missed.  
“Greg? Gregory? DI Lestrade? Wake up! You are dreaming!” Greg’s nice dream went poof and he opened his eyes. He felt anger rise towards the person who had woken him up.  
He saw two deep-blue eyes looking worriedly at him.  
“John?” He croaked out the name and tried to touch him. His fingers reached his jumper and held on tight. He even pulled feeling the texture against his skin. John Watson moved with the pull.  
“Hey, it’s me alright. Come down, Greg.” He spoke warm and low and Greg let go sighing.  
“You are real …” He looked at John and now tried to tweak his cheek.  
“Oi!” John said lightly swatting his hand away.  
“You are really real!” Greg grinned a bit madly and John wondered what drugs he was given. He picked up his file from the fixture by the end of his bed. He scanned the documents but found nothing too weird or uncommon.  
“How are you feeling, Greg?” John asked.  
“Fine. On board the submarine I thought I was getting insane but I just had a very nice dream and feel good. I am dealing with my personal hallucinations. Just don’t tell anyone, OK?” John just looked at him tilting his head.  
“Care to explain?” He just said. Greg swallowed.  
“Where is Sherlock?” He carefully asked.  
“He sends his love.” Greg snorted and John smiled.  
“And his scary brother?” Greg wondered.  
“Mycroft? I have no idea. Why do you ask?” John looked at him.  
“Nothing at all. I just wondered. I miss him, you know?” Greg said.  
“When have you two met so you could miss him now?” John curiously asked.  
“We haven’t met. Not really.” Greg almost stuttered and John raised a brow.  
“Care to explain?” He put the file back and sat down on the visitor’s chair.  
“You are a doctor. It means you can’t tell anyone else, right? I mean, not even Sherlock.” Greg looked serious.  
“You are right. You also know that Himself knows anyway. No matter if I tell him or not. He does know.” John was serious, too.  
“Yes, I know.” Greg sighed and thought about it for a second.  
“Lift me up a bit more, please?” He asked John. John did just so and also provided water.


	6. Chapter Six

After having explained everything to John he emptied his glass with water looking at him.  
John had leaned back into his rather comfortable chair and stared at him.  
“I know you don’t do drugs. There is no indication in this file you were given any. Perhaps Mycroft is able to create holographic images?” John quietly giggled.  
Greg at first glared at him but then started to giggle, too. Soon both men were laughing hard and loud.   
Obviously, it didn’t sound right because a nurse showed up and glared at them.  
“You should know better, Dr Watson. Please don’t raise his blood pressure. He needs to rest.” She said.  
“He is right here and enjoys the company of Dr Watson very much. Go away!” Greg said. The nurse paled and closed the door from the outside.  
“You have spent too much time with Sherlock.” John said.  
“I am a very troubled person and yes, that also.” Greg replied.  
“What’s your plan?” John just asked.  
“I have no idea.” Greg helplessly shrugged.  
“Your hallucinations aren’t coming unexpectedly, Greg. They have a meaning. You wanted Mycroft there. I only can’t imagine why.” John shook his head still amused.  
“I know, I know. I also told myself I would tell him when back. Well, I am back now.” He sighed.  
“Yes, and look where you were brought to. This isn’t covered by NHS. I should know.” John looked around the luxurious room.  
“You think? I really didn’t notice. But you are right of course. And which hospital am I in anyway?” He asked looking at John.  
“This is a private hospital only used for members of the government or with high military ranks. I only know of this place because Sherlock told me.”  
“Sherlock told you? You mean, he has been here because of his history with drugs?”   
“Yes, he told me everything, Greg. This is the place. And it’s why he isn’t here seeing you.”  
“That’s fine, I understand. I mean, he lived with me.” Now John looked at him a bit sharper.  
“Yes, he did, didn’t he?” His lips were pressed together. It made Greg grin.  
“Don’t be jealous, John. There is no reason. He is my best friend, even though he doesn’t know.”  
“I am not jealous!” John blurted it out.  
“No, of course not!” Greg grinned even more and John let it go. For a few minutes there was silence and John stood to look out of the window.  
“How long do I have to stay?” Greg asked.  
“Well, I know they want to keep you for a bit to watch over you just in case. You almost drowned. You were very cold. And you weren’t yourself babbling nonsense.”  
“I want to go home!” Greg just stated and John sighed.  
“I understand, mate. But you would be alone there. It is not safe yet.”  
“How long?” He insisted. Right then the door opened and both men looked surprised.  
“Good day, Dr Watson, Detective Inspector?” Mycroft Holmes entered the room and closed the door. He carried a paper-bag. The other hand held the umbrella.  
“Mycroft, such a surprise. Does Sherlock send you?” Mycroft pulled a face.  
“Dr Watson, you should know, I am not a person to be send anywhere. No, my brother kindly asked me to come over here and see the good Inspector. I am to tell him how he is doing. So, DI Lestrade, how are you doing?” He looked at him and Greg just stared up at him.  
John looked at them and raised a brow. What the hell was going on?  
“I’ll be back tomorrow. See you, mate. Mycroft.” And he just left being not acknowledged at all.  
Greg cleared his throat and finally reacted to Mycroft’s presence.  
“Mycroft, I mean Mr Holmes. It’s very nice to come and see me. And please tell your brother I do know why he can’t be here. It’s no problem. And also tell him I am fine and ready to leave.” Mycroft placed the bag on the table and took the folder.   
“Hm.” The sound was something Greg wasn’t able to interpret.  
“No, I don’t think so. You have to stay for a bit, I am afraid. But I am sure, the good Doctor will be back with goods to enjoy tomorrow. Sherlock asked me to bring you some food and drinks to make you better. And even though I don’t approve, here I am.” He sighed and took the bag to hand it over to Greg.  
Greg didn’t know what to say and simply looked into the bag. There was a smaller bottle of fine whiskey and several tasty things like chocolate and crisps. It was the best.  
“This really is too much. You are all insane. But thanks!” Greg smiled rummaging through the little packed things.  
“I believe you are the one to be considered insane from what I was told.” Greg blushed.  
“What were you told?” He dared asking.  
“It must have been the loss of oxygen. Don’t worry, Detective Inspector.” Mycroft sat on the chair John had vacated.  
“I really don’t know what happened on board of that submarine. But I know I have to tell you. I promised myself to do so, if I survived, and here I am. So, would you please listen to me and laugh later?” Greg asked and Mycroft looked surprised.  
“Go on.” He leaned a bit closer to Greg and looked into his eyes. And then he heard the words but the only things he really was touched by was his expression. His face and his eyes were speaking the words to him. And he drowned in these dark, chocolate brown eyes.  
“Mycroft? Did you hear me? What’s wrong?” Suddenly Greg’s voice disturbed his thoughts and he woke. Beads of sweat ran down his spine and he felt heat on his chest and neck. Probably both his face and ears were red, too, and he felt horrible. Quickly he stood.  
“I need to go back to my office. I’ll tell Sherlock. Good day, Detective Inspector.” He walked around the bed and wanted to open the door.  
“What? No way you are running away like your bloody brother, Mycroft Holmes! Stay and sit down again. I think you need a drink.” And Mycroft really stopped with his head hanging down a bit. It was a posture Greg had never seen or could have thought of in relation with Mycroft Holmes.  
Greg fished the bottle with whiskey out of the bag and opened it. He tried it after having smelled it. It was heaven and he sighed. Then he handed it over. Mycroft hesitated for only a few seconds but then took it and gulped down a bit.   
Both men looked at each other.  
“You didn’t laugh.” Greg said tilting his head.  
“No, I didn’t, did I?” He sighed.  
“Why not? I am insane.” Greg snorted and sipped some more.  
“You are not insane, Detective Inspector.”  
“My name is Gregory. And you are right, I am sane. But I did see you there. I also saw Sherlock.”  
“Surely the lack of oxygen. May I?” He was handed the bottle and sipped a bit more, too.  
Suddenly the door opened and a shocked nurse gaped at them.  
“Go away!” Both men said and the door was just closed again. Greg quietly laughed and suddenly Mycroft did, too.  
“I know, this might sound insane, as well. I know, they are keeping you here because they want you safe. And since you are living alone, you aren’t safe to stay at home. But I could offer a guest-room in my place and then you wouldn’t be alone and could leave here.”  
“But then I would be alone at your place because you have to rule the empire.” Greg grinned and Mycroft wrinkled his nose.  
“Whatever my darling brother told you, it’s not true. And I have an office at home, too. So, I would be there.” They stared into each other’s eyes.  
“You would take care of me?” Greg asked.  
“Yes? Why do you sound surprised?” He asked.  
“Why would you do such a thing for me?” Greg asked another question.  
“I would do that for you because of the same reasons you saw me in a life and death situation asking for my help.” Greg swallowed.  
“You like me?” Mycroft blushed again and Greg thought it adorable. He didn’t say it though.  
“Yes. I shall call my housekeeper and arrange everything for tomorrow. Someone will pick you up. I will let Sherlock and John know where to find you. They can visit you there.”  
“I drink to that.” They both finished the bottle and shared the chocolate. They didn’t speak anymore but simply looked at each other.


End file.
